1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for processing movement information of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for processing information of the movement of a vehicle obtainable in association with the rotation of paired wheels provided on the vehicle for the purpose of detecting the position of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most vehicles running on the ground comprise paired wheels provided on the left and right sides of the moving direction of the vehicle. One type of such vehicles is adapted to run on the railway provided in advance along a predetermined moving path of the vehicle. In view of the fact that a railway is provided in advance along a predetermined path of the vehicle, the position of the vehicle moving along the railway can be readily known as an integral function of the speed thereof with respect to the time. Another type of vehicle comprises paired independently rotatable wheels and can be steered as a function of the difference in rotation of the respective wheels. Typical examples of such vehicles are automobiles, airplanes, and the like. An essential feature of this type of vehicle is that the vehicle can be steered in any direction in any speed as desired. For this reason, however, it is difficult to detect the position of the moving vehicle from time to time. In fact, various navigational systems have been fully developed to locate the position of the moving vehicle from time to time by the vehicle itself. However, to be effective, such navigational systems should be employed on a world wide basis or on a nation wide basis, and even if this were the case, the cost of equipment on board the vehicle is too high. Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive and accurate system for locating the position of a moving vehicle by means of equipment borne on the vehicle itself.
Assuming that such equipment could be implemented, preferably the equipment can be compensated for or corrected for errors of the data concerning the position of the moving vehicle generated by the equipment, in accordance with correction data provided externally thereof, thereby to enhance the accuracy of the equipment. The present invention was thus achieved.